All The Way Up
by KlarizaClaytonFan
Summary: This is Patricia's point of view of her life. Eddie's mentioned a bit, but not much. the song is called All The Way Up by Emily Osment.


_I like to bite my nails and play the air guitar  
I like to keep my suitcase packed 'cause I'm going far  
I think you're nice but I don't wanna waste my time  
I may seem crazy but don't worry, I'm just fine_

I'm not your average girly girl; I bite my nails, play air guitar etc. I'm not the kind of girl to settle down either. I move around a lot and don't stay in the same place for long. I like Eddie, but I'm not gonna stay with one guy forever. You may think I need to be put in the psychiatric ward, but I'm just fine.

_All the way up, all the way down  
Never look back  
It's time to breakout  
I want it my way  
I do what I do  
I know what I like  
And maybe it's you  
That's right  
It's a temporary life  
It's a ride that takes you  
All the way up, all the way down  
Never look back  
It's time to breakout_

I'm sometimes on top, but sometimes I'm really down. If I make a mistake, that's that, I just don't look back. I'll do what I want, break out once in a while. Whatever I want, I get! Whatever I do, don't question it! Whatever I like, that's my opinion, not yours! I might like Eddie, but who knows? Life can change just like that, it's temporary. Life has ups and downs. Don't question with what you've down, do what you want, that's what I say.

_I like to go out walking in the pouring rain  
I want my rock and roll to make the windows shake  
I wait 'til 3 a.m. to call everyone I know  
I'm gonna bring the noise, I'm ready, here we go_

I don't know why everyone hates the rain, it's great, I'd happily walk around in it all day! I like my rock and roll to be so loud that the windows shake! People are such wimps, going to sleep. I call my friends at 3 am. A party's not right without me, I bring the noise up.

_All the way up, all the way down  
Never look back  
It's time to breakout  
I want it my way  
I do what I do  
I know what I like  
And maybe it's you  
That's right  
It's a temporary life  
It's a ride that takes you  
All the way up, all the way down  
Never look back  
It's time to breakout_

I'm sometimes on top, but sometimes I'm really down. If I make a mistake, that's that, I just don't look back. I'll do what I want, break out once in a while. Whatever I want, I get! Whatever I do, don't question it! Whatever I like, that's my opinion, not yours! I might like Eddie, but who knows? Life can change just like that, it's temporary. Life has ups and downs. Don't question with what you've down, do what you want, that's what I say.

_It's my life and it's a riot  
Come on baby, you can't deny it  
don't deny it_

My life's great, there's always a riot going on! Anyone who says otherwise is mad! So, don't deny it, or you'll get labelled by me!

_All the way up  
All the way down  
Holding my breath  
Letting it out  
I want it my way  
I do what I do  
I know what I like  
Baby_

My life has ups and downs. I sometimes have to hold my breath because things can get too out of hand. Most of the time I let it out; because everything has to be my way and the way I like.

_All the way up, all the way down  
Never look back  
It's time to breakout  
I want it my way  
I do what I do  
I know what I like  
And maybe it's you  
That's right  
It's a temporary life  
It's a ride that takes you  
All the way up, all the way down  
Never look back  
It's time to breakout_

I'm sometimes on top, but sometimes I'm really down. If I make a mistake, that's that, I just don't look back. I'll do what I want, break out once in a while. Whatever I want, I get! Whatever I do, don't question it! Whatever I like, that's my opinion, not yours! I might like Eddie, but who knows? Life can change just like that, it's temporary. Life has ups and downs. Don't question with what you've down, do what you want, that's what I say.

_It's time to breakout  
it's time to breakout  
Right now_

If you want to freak out, do it, don't let anyone else tell you what to do!


End file.
